gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-3442408-20121219113353/@comment-5513213-20130427231926
Ah merde, c'est con surtout pdt les vacances!!! Il a même neiger aujourd'hui en France!!! Non mais on est pratiquement en mai et il neige encore! Je veux le printemps!!!!! XD Ouf, alors ça va c'est pas du tout moi ça XD.... Le 420, honnement moi j'ai adoré, c'est vrai qu'il manquait toutes les scènes avec Finn, mais rien que pour l'intrigue de Ryder, et Kitty franchement j'ai adoré... Et c'est officiel, mon nouveau perso préféré de Glee est Kitty!!! Le 421 et le 422 ça va être Blaine, Kurt, Blaine, Kurt, Blaine, Kurt, peut etre qu'on aura aussi un peu de klaine XD... Pour moi Katie c'est Kitty, franchement ça peut pas être Unique... Oui mais après la saison 3 on la voyait pratiquement plus... Elle a traversé tellement d'épreuves, d'abord elle est "violée" puis quand elle en parle tout le monde lui tourne le dos, honnetement j'avoue que j'ai failli fondre comme une madeleine devant la scène, surtout que Becca l'a très bien interprétée... Mollusque = bisounours non?! c'est plus ou moins la même chose... Dans le 407 aussi elle se révolte mais c'était un peu trop là... En plus, c'est tjrs les perso les plus interessants qu'on voit le moins, maintenant Kitty a une vraie intrigue a developper et on va passer la fin de la saison avec la demande en mariage de Blaine pour Kurt... Oui mais ça reste tjrs insuffisant... Et le problème là, c'est que dans le 420, on reparle de trucs "profonds" avec Kitty et Ryder et juste avant on avait un truc léger et encore avant on avait du "profond" c'est pas logique quoi... Blake doit vraiment travailler sur l'émotion ça c'est sur... At the ballet était ennuyeux dans l'épisode je te dis pas comment, surtout qu'en plus, pour combler les scènes où Finn devait apparaitre ils ont rallonger at the ballet, donc la perf dure 6 minutes!!! Horrible!! Si ya un nouveau cast, les audiences suivront pas, déjà là ça a fortement baisser mais là si on remet trop de nouveaux ce sera pire... Franchement, je penses pas qu'on aura de révélation sur ça, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on doit le savoir que j'y croit plus, mais bon on sais jamais... Sam et Artie dans le 420 sont deux vrais connard, excuse moi du terme, mais comme si un viol pouvait etre un fantasme, faudrait etre un peu tordu quand même, et même si eux ils fantasment sur ça, les autres non donc c'était vraiment déplacé de dire ça, comme dirait Marley : sa vérité est la sienne, pas la tienne, pour le coup j'ai adoré Marley XD... NY, la ville parfaite!!! Même si vu toutes les séries tv policières qu'ils font là bas, ya environ un mort par heure XD... Désolé, disons que le jarley a des points communs avec le klaine... Je préfére 100 fois un bisou jarley que klaine et de loin même... De toute façon, la chanson la plus chiante de Glee c'est As if we never said goodbye, et pratiquement toutes les chansons de Broadway sont chiantes aussi, sauf ding dong the witch is dead que j'avais bien aimé, ça changait un peu du Broadway classique et gnangnan... Ouais non, finalement Blaine a bien fait d'arriver en saison 2 et de rajeunir de deux ans entre la s2 et la s3 XD... Je sais pas ce qui veut faire de ces sourcils mais en tout cas ya un moment ou faut faire un truc XD... C'est exactement ça XD... Et forcément moi à ce moment là je suis en vacances donc le pont je l'ai pas :((((((((